Amaranthine Seas
by Military Mechanic
Summary: Impel Down. To marines, it is nothing more than a prison. To pirates, it is nothing less than Hell. Some place that Buggy never even once imagined that he would end up; some where that Luffy's crew never imagined they would be breaking into. Yet he is and they are - and it will spark something new and different and unexpected, yet so totally and completely welcome.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello there, everyone! This entire story is dedicated to my older sister, Kelsey. I've got quite a bit planned out for the future chapters and truly hope that there are a lot of people interested in reading them. It's not a very popular pairing, I know, but I'm hoping to change that.

So, as always, reviews are more than appreciated!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was just a fluke. Something random. Unexpected - and so very, very unwelcome.

As far as Buggy could tell, the Marines weren't supposed to dock at Kishimaru Island. They were just planning on sailing straight past, continuing on their way to Impel Down. It was the storm that forced them to dock here, just like it had forced the Buggy Pirates to do the same.

So, in a way, it was the storm that started the fight. Just like, now, it was the storm making the battle that much more difficult.

The rain was coming down in a grey sheet, cold and harsh and blinding. Both sides were past the point of being soaked, and Buggy could only assume that the members of his crew were just as hindered by the harsh weather. More so, if he stopped to think, because they didn't have the advantage of a Devil Fruit.

Buggy didn't have the time to give his crew more than a cursory thought, though. Not now. He barely even had the time to think over his own actions, as he frantically scrambled away from a marine's blade or attempted to avoid a bullet. Every once in a while, he managed to catch sight of a panicked crew-mate.

Once, he tripped over someone. He thought it might have been Kaiji but he wasn't sure. There was too much blood to tell. Too much rain.

The sound of thunder, harsh and deafening, mixed with the roar of cannon fire, with the barrage of rifle fire. Buggy let his body seperate, a bullet soaring through the gap between his neck and torso. Behind him, someone screamed - and the clown-like captain's stomach lurched, shooting into his throat and choking him, because he _knew_ that voice. Had heard it every day for the last eight years.

His crew wasn't just losing. They were dieing.

Buggy spun around. Stuck out at a nearby marine, sword slicing cleanly through flesh. There was no rush of satisfaction, though. Just the bitter tang of _failure_.

They couldn't win this fight and the realization was sickening.

"Retreat!" he bellowed, voice all but swallowed by the whipping wind. "Everyone! Back to the shi-"

The pain was sudden. Burning. Unexpected - because blades should have just gone through him. That was the unmistakeable feel of steel though, digging into the spot of skin below his shoulder blade. And it _hurt_ like nothing he had felt in _years_.

A scream ripped from his throat and he stumbled foreward, his entire body trembling. He felt weak, like every ounce of energy he had was being sapped. Trembling legs buckled, unable to support his weight, and he fell foreward into the cold, thick mud that coated the battlefield.

Buggy's mind felt almost empty. It was like he no longer had the energy to _think_, let alone get up. To fight. To _run_ - back to his ship and to safety and away from here. Far away. But he couldn't. He was stuck there.

From somewhere in the distance, he thought that he could hear someone call his name.

Then everything went black.


	2. In The Distance

A/N: Hey, everyone! Thank you all for reading - and an even bigger thanks to Valkyri38, for being the first person to review my story! It meant a lot to me, and I just thought I should say as much. :D

So, this chapter comes with a question. What's better for a story; long yet slightly delayed chapters or short but quick updates? Below is an example of a very short chapter, as most of even the 'short yet quick' chapters will be longer. Let me know, if you wouldn't mind?

* * *

"Are you sure, Nami-sis?" asked Franky, frowning slightly. He followed the navigator's gaze, taking in the hazy sight of the distant island.

Kishimaru Island; the Land of Gried. Despite the fact that it was a Summer Island, the villagers were not known for their cheerful nature. They were all from desolate parts of the Grand Line. Most had lost all they owned, forced from their previous homes because of war or disease. They were bitter souls that weren't likely to help, no matter what was asked of them.

None the less, Namie gave a firm nod. "I'm positive, Franky. That storm wiped us out. We need to stop and restock. Kishimaru Island's the only one that we can stop at without going off course."

Franky gave a sight, but nodded anyway. "Alright, alright. I'll get us turned. You go tell Luffy-bro that we've gotta make a pitstop."

Nami pursed her lips together, clearly annoyed that she was getting stuck with alerting their captain of the change in schedule. At least it wouldn't take her long to find him, she told herself, turning away from her cyborg crewmate and starting towards the main deck.

As expected, Luffy and Usopp were still hanging over the side of the ship, fishing rods in hand, and faces creased in an almost comical display of concentration. Zolo was sprawled out on the deck nearby, arms folded under his head and eyes closed.

_Lazy ass_.

"Luffy. Usopp. Quit fooling around and pay attention for once!" Nami commanded, placing one hand on her hip and trying not to smile when Usopp squeeled and all but fell backwards.

"N-nami!" cried Usopp, startled. He didn't bother getting up though, instead just laying on his back where he'd landed.

"Oh! Hey, Nami." Luffy grinned at her, then gestured toward the sea with one hand. "Do you wanna fish with us?"

"No, I don't want to fish!" Nami snapped. "I wan't you two to go get Sanji and Brook so we can get the sails adjusted."

Luffy blinked, not relinquishing his perch on the side of the ship. "I thought that we were going straight?"

As soon as the question left his captain's mouth, Usopp scrambled to his feet and away from what would no doubt be a very angry Nami. Fetching the other two men and getting the sails together wasn't nearly as bad as being yelled at, especially for something that, for once, he _knew_ he didn't do.

"We would be going straight, if someone hadn't insisted we sail through a storm yesterday!" she snapped. "Instead, we've got to stop at Kishimaru and get some new wooden planks and cloth. The winds messed up our ship big time, Luffy."

Luffy was silent for a moment, eyes going from Nami to the tattered sails that Brook was now attempting to adjust. The storm from yesterday had shredded some of the smaller ones, ripping the fabric and slowing down their speed. He knew that Franky had mentioned needing to make repairs to one of the masts too, though Luffy couldn't actually see anything wrong with them.

Eventually, he shrugged, still not moving from his seat. "Oh, okay. Kishimaru Island...I've never heard of that place, Nami. Is it cool?"

Cool? Now that was a word that she was certain had never been used in the same context as the dreary land that they were sailing too. Frowning slightly, hands goign from on her hip to around her chest, almost hugging herself, she gazed out at the island in the distance. Franky had already gotten the ship turned, and it was now in her direct line of sight.

Right there, covered in a thin layer of fog despite the relative pleasentness of the day.

Right there. The land that so many people had once traveled too, solely because they didn't have the courage to take their own lives, nor to go on living.

Right there. Staring back at her. Cutting deep into her very being and bringing forth every insecurity, every fault, every lie she has ever told.

Yet, when Luffy followed her gaze and looked out at it, there was nothing but an island reflected in his eyes. His heart remained untouched - even the gloom of Kishimaru unable to sway his mind or his heart, as set on _living_ as he was.

"No, Luffy. It's not 'cool' and I _don't_ want you running off when we get there, understand?" stated Nami, voice stern. This _wasn't_ something that she was going to be leniant on. Even though, as she was speaking, Luffy's entire body seemed to just _wilt_.

Surprisingly, however, he didn't protest. Just shimmied around on the top of the gaurd-rail until his back was turned to her, legs hanging off and body leaning dangerously towards the ocean.

Nami didn't know whether to be relieved or not.


	3. Silence Of The Island

A/N: Hello again, everyone! A big thanks to both of my reviewers, because seeing a response and an interest in this story means a lot to me. It helps me know that I'm not just writing this for myself, you know? Anyways, I won't bore you with a super long note this time.

Just read and enjoy!

* * *

"Hey! What's that over there, Franky?" asked Luffy. One hand gripped the side of the ship, the other pointing to something out in the fog. He was standing on tiptoes, stretching as far as he could to get a better glimpse of the port.

Franky gave a sharp tug on the rope he had been securing, not looking at his captain right away. It seemed secure enough to keep the sail held down, but the rope was beginning to fray in spots, a tell-tale sign that it would need to be replaced soon. Just _wonderful_. As if they didn't already have a long enough list of repairs to make.

"What's what?" he asked. Franky fiddled with the rope a second more, then turned around to see what had caught the other mans attention.

At first glance, all that the cyborg could make out was the dark, billowing fog. It stretched out in all directions, completely engulfing the dock. A cold wind blew over the island, chilling the air and setting the fog moving in different directions. Because of this, it took him longer to spot the shape, mostly obscured in shadows, moving through the murkiness.

The movements of the creature were jerky in nature, like it was limping. In pain, even. It had a tall, slender form, with what looked like an arm reaching out in front of it, grasping at the grey floating in the air. Like it was looking for something.

After a moment, as the rapid motions of the Straw Hat crew slowly came to a halt, ship stilling in the waters by the island, Franky could make out a noise. It was faint, but it was there.

Strangled and spattered through harsh coughs, the likes of which would no doubt shake a body, but very noticeable. The only noise in the mist-covered land.

A cry for help.

Over and over again.

Desperate and pleading.

The light sound of footsteps sounded across the ship, and Franky was slightly aware of Nami standing beside him.

"Is there someone out there?" she asked, moving forward to place a hand on the railing. That was odd. Everything that she had heard about Ishimaru Island said that the inhabitants _never_ ventured to the docks. And there were no other ships around. Not a single one.

Franky nodded. "I think it is, Nami-sis. Sounds like they're hurt."

"Well..." Nami pursed her lips together - and, for a moment, she had a brief battle with her conscious. In the end, the safety of herself and her crew won out. "We should just leave them be. The sooner we get our supplies, the sooner we can leave, the better."

"I have to agree with Nami-sis, lil bro." said Franky, turning to look at Luffy. Or rather, the spot where his captain had been moments ago. Now, save for the woman beside him and the crew wandering around behind them, the main deck was empty.

"I'll be back in a bit, guys!" called Luffy, waving his hand up at the others. "I'm going to go check that out, okay?"

Before either of the others could say anything, Luffy promptly turned on his heel and started making his way through the smog. It had been chilly up on the ship but, down here, in the midst of the vapors, it was downright cold. Nothing like how a Summer Island should feel. There was something else about this island too, though Luffy couldn't place his finger on it. Just something that wasn't quite right.

The closer to the figure Luffy got, the clearer the groaned words became. The louder the pants. The more prominant the coughs.

"H-help...Ple-lease..." it said, voice wavering slightly. "C-cap'n..."

"Hello?" answered Luffy, tilting his head slightly. Even though the voice was weak and soft and so very, very full of pain, the rubber man swore that he recognized it. "Hey, mister, do you need help or something?"

Silence - and the person across from him stilled.

Now that he was closer, Luffy could make out more of the figure. Long limbs that, though muscular, were lean and almost lanky; including the left leg, which was being drug along behind him, dark red coating the once white fabric of the mans pants. One arm was wrapped over his stomach, hand clutching his side as blood seeped through his fingers, and the arm around reached out in front of him, groping at the air. Long, dark hair was matted and tainted with crusted on russet and his skin was pale. Too pale.

"Hel-hello?" he asked, and Luffy noted that the man didn't look wary. He just looked tired and hurt. And familar.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Luffy cocked his head to one side. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Silence - and then the wounded man was lurching towards Luffy, both hands grasping onto the other pirates red vest as he fell down to his knees.

"Please...My cr-crew..." he wheezed out, blood dripping between his thin lips. "H-help us..."

Wide-eyed, Luffy grabbed a hold of the injured mans shoulders, surprised at the sheer amount of blood suddenly coating his hands. Only moments after asking, no, begging for help, the long-haired man went limp in his arms, supported only by Luffy.

"Hey! Hang on a minute!" he cried, stumbling backwards a few steps. He didn't let go of the stranger though. Didn't let him fall to the ground. Instead, Luffy lowered him onto the damp, marsh-like ground. Turning around, he started waving towards the Sunny. "Guys! These people are really hurt! Can you send Chopper out here?"

Not waiting for a response, which he probably wouldn't here anyway, Luffy started walking again, towards where he had originally been heading. Now that he was looking, even in the heavy mist, he could make out the signs of battle. Scattered swords and fallen guns, surrounded by fallen men, both marine and pirate.

And there was blood. So much blood. Everywhere. Luffy could even smell it, tainting the ice-like air with a tinge of copper.

Several feet away from where he had found the now unconscious man, Luffy came to a sudden halt. The bodies around him were more frequent now. Most of them dead. All of them clad in the same theme of outfit - bright colors and clown-like festoons, bells and gold and jewelry, feathers and silks.

All from the same crew then, he decided, mouth twisting into a slight frown. Which was ridiculous, because whoever had been fighting this pirate crew clearly had them out numbered. From the wounds and the dead, it looked like it had been more of a massacre than a battle.

And it wasn't until he stumbled upon the prone form of a lion, pelt stained red and flanks painfully still, that he realized who these people were. They were all members of the Buggy Pirates. And that man he'd found earlier, wasn't that Cabaji? Luffy thought that was his name. Remembered it from the time that Zolo battled him, way back before they had even entered the Grand Line.

Face solemn as it seldom was, Luffy walked to the lions head and crouched down. A hand hovered over the creatures nose for a moment and, when no breath came, he reached up and gently slid the glazed eyes closed.

There was silence for a moment, and then Luffy was bellowing for his crew to join him and bring _Chopper_ because this crew _needed help_.

The reighndeer, as always, was quick to arrive.


	4. Storms Ahead

A/N: So, this is the next chapter. It was actually pretty hard to write and is more of a filler than anything, but it was a needed part of the story. Hoping to get the next chapter up sooner!

* * *

"Alright, Luffy. I'll bite. What are we going to do with them?" Zolo asked, glancing over his shoulder to where his captain was crouched. Luffy was smoothing out a portion of the dirt mound, only to put a small, round stone on the ground.

There was a stone on the top of each mound of dirt, spread out over the course of the docks. Markers for the fallen, in place of a cross or an actual gravestone. Just enough so that the people of Kishimaru Island would now what had happened there, while they slept through the storm, and ignored the ships that landed on their docks.

It had taken them most of the day, but the grave Luffy was currently marking was the last one.

Without getting up, Luffy shuffled about until he was facing his first-mate. He tilted his head slightly, looking up at him. "What do you mean do with them?"

"You know exactly what I mean." grunted Zolo, frowning. He was in no mood to play games with his captain. Not here, on this mist-cloaked island where the forsaken just seemed to gather.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I do." said Luffy, rocking back onto the heels of his feet. The freshly turned dirt shifts beneath his sandles, though it doesn't make much of a difference at this point. His feet are caked with the dark, slightly damp sand - which Nami will probably yell at him over when they get back to the ship.

Of course, his feet aren't all that's dirty. Luffy, much like Zolo, has the wet sand everywhere. It's shoved up under the blunt tips of his nails, smeared under his eyes and up his arms, coating the fabric of his vest and clinging to the brim of his hat. It looked more like he had been rolling in the mud then digging in it. Zolo was just as dirty as the younger boy, though he stripped his shirt off near the beginning of the dig.

Every time the wind blew, sharp and cold, it carried the dirt they shoveled up with it. And, oh, the wind was still strong. The first storm may have passed the night before, but the island was still felling its effects. Left-over pockets of wind were crashing into the island, mixing with smaller storm clouds and forming larger, more dangerous storms. Pulling and pushing at the fog still coating the island, sending tendrils of grey in all directions, hindering the two pirates work.

Earlier, Zolo had heard Nami and Robin talking. Said that there was another storm coming, worse then the first.

Which was why, while the other members of their crew busied themselves with helping Chopper and prepping the Sunny for another voyage, even before being patched from the last one, he had found himself out on the dock, digging shallow graves with his captain. The depth had been Sanji's idea, though Zolo was loathe to admit that. Just far enough into the ground so the crows couldn't get at them, so that no one could plunder their bodies. Close enough to the surface that, when the rains hit, the loosely packed dirt would be washed away and the bodies carried out to sea.

The closest thing to a sailor's death that they would be getting, unfortunately.

It was this loose but wet dirt that Luffy was trailing one hand through, fingers leaving abstract designs in the top soil. He wasn't frowning, but the usual smile was still gone from his face. Warm brown eyes took in the stone he had just set - and beyond there, to the eerily empty port and the worn town that he could just barely make out through all of the smog.

"Well, they can't stay here Right?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Luffy tilted his head at the swordsman anyway. Waited until he made out a grunt to continue. "No other ships either. So no doctors - and they need some help. So...I guess they're just gonna come with us for a while!"

"_All_ of them?" asked Zolo, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't surprised exactly, but the idea of hauling all those extra people around wasn't an appealing one. "We could just drop them all off at the town. That's what this place is here for, you know."

A lapse of silence, as Luffy looked back at the vague image of a village. Even from that far away, with the weather as bleak as it was and the heavy fog, he could make out the outline of buildings. Worn, broken down, some on the verge of collapsing - though that much was hidden by distance.

Ichimaru Island was a strange place. People with nothing else to live for just seemed to gather there. People with too many doubts to survive in the real world but too little courage to just end their misery. With nothing left to hold on to or look foreward toward. With only exhaustion in their hearts, nothing else and nothing more.

Astrologists and scientists, they tried to wave it off as nothing more than chance. But the pirates who passed by it, the unlucky few forced to dock there for the night, they knew better. The land itself was alive - or maybe it was the fog that should be called an entity? That's what brought forth the feeling of despair to all who saw it. Bringing out every insecurity and fear and doubt in their minds, dredging it all to the surface and _holding it there_ until it had a new tenant for its sad, decrepit village.

So far, Luffy was the only one that hadn't mentioned it. The constant doubt that had sprung up in everyone's mind, asking them if leaving the island was really worth it. Personally, Zolo thought it was because the younger boy just didn't feel it. And that was partly true. Luffy didn't feel doubt when it came to leaving the island, but there was still something about it that he didn't like. Something that he couldn't name.

"No." he finally said, hand leaving the dirt to curl around the brim of his hat instead. "I think they should just come with us. The Buggy Pirates are cool, Zolo! Besides, I wanna know where Buggy went."

And, like that, it was decided.

Zolo gave another grunt, pulling the shovel out of where its spade had been shoved into the ground and turning towards their ship. The deck was almost invisible, there was so much fog centered on it, clinging to the wood and the warmth and the trust, but he could make out a few lamps on the deck.

"Fine." he muttered, slinging the handle of the shovel over his shoulder. "Let's get back to the ship then. Damn fog's drivin' me nuts."


End file.
